


Paris para os artistas :)

by apollolings



Category: art? - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 12:07:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20994551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apollolings/pseuds/apollolings
Summary: Baseado na história que eu encontrei na minha prova de inglês, que o Utrillo e Modigliani tinham entrado em uma compliment fight e acabo brigando de verdade. Essa tensão, no entanto, não tinha só a ver com a admiração pelo trabalho um do outro.Na história de verdade não tem um ship deles e eles são (pelo que eu saiba) hétero, mas os dedos são meus e eu escrevo quantos gays eu quiser.





	Paris para os artistas :)

Paris, 1910  
O verão daquele ano não seria tão belo e quente como nos anos passados na Cidade Luz. O inverno trouxe consigo as terríveis tempestades, que não demoraram a inundar o Sena, destruindo fábricas e edifícios, deixando milhares sem emprego ou moradia. As paisagens não eram tão belas e o grande centro cultural da época não mais tão atraente.   
Aquele era o quarto verão de Modigliani em Paris, ele havia deixado a Itália, após estudar no Instituto de Artes de Veneza pois queria estar onde a arte era realmente feita, onde os artista viviam a Belle Èpoque, queria estar no centro cultural mais importante da Europa da época.  
Os verões eram para cafés, bares e festas. Desses Paris possuía um grande repertório para oferecer. E mesmo que em sua filosofia e história de vida , as outras estações do ano fossem também para cafés, bares e festas, Amedeo estava disposto a aproveitar a temporada, não era como se a vida do pintor estivesse muito atribulada mesmo.   
O trabalho de pintor podia ser tão frustrante na dificuldade em produzir quanto na de vender e Amedeo andara conhecendo ambas faces da profissão. Por isso, após um dia cansativo e sem inspiração, ele arrastou-se para o bar ,perto de seu minúsculo quarto no Centro, com o qual já se familiarizara há muito.  
A noite estava ocupada e a sala tinha praticamente todos seus cantos ocupados. “Exatamente o que precisava”, pensou o pintor, “exatamente no dia que queria beber para descansar, em vez de para acordar”.  
Talvez se se espremesse para um canto do balcão ele ficaria visível o bastante para o atendente começar a mandar as rodadas de gin. Depois de ter desviado de tantas mesas quanto possíveis, sem bater em nenhum bêbado errante, Amedeo se largou no banco disponível. O conteúdo do primeiro copo já havia descido sua garganta e o segundo copo já seguia o mesmo caminho, quando entre resmungos,viu pelo canto dos olhos uma figura que pareceu-lhe familiar, mas levou alguns segundos para seu cérebro a reconhecer como Maurice Utrillo, outro pintor da cena parisiense o qual ele admirava muito.  
Antes que pudesse perceber o que estava fazendo, levantou-se e foi para lá, onde começou a balbuciar:  
-Senhor Utrillo, o senhor provavelmente não me conhece, mas sou um pintor também, e admiro muito seu trabalho, na minha opinião é o melhor pintor do mundo...  
Mas a última parte do discurso foi encoberta, pois Utrillo na verdade o conhecia, e imediatamente começara a falar com Modigliani:  
-Modigliani! O melhor pintor que existe!  
Assim que perceberam o que havia acontecido ficaram parados se analisando por alguns segundos. Modigliani não entendia como um pintor tão mais renomado, que vinha de uma família de pintores escandalosos podia conhecer, e ainda mais ter uma opinião tão boa, de um pintor que nem vendia suas obras direito.  
-Absurdo!- eles faram em uníssono  
-Você é o melhor!- suas vozes ainda se sobrepunham  
-Ei! Pare com isso, você é o melhor!- Dessa vez Maurice havia se adiantado. Ele não entendia como um pintor tão talentoso como Modigliani, cuja obra possuía um estilo tão particular e único, podia achar que ele, com todos os problemas familiares e pessoais, cuja obra era tão imperfeita, era o melhor artista.  
-Eu não sou nada, você é o melhor pintor, de Paris, da França e da Europa, do mundo todo, aliás. – Amedeo sentiu o calor subir em sua garganta, aquilo era inaceitável, a bebida deve ter feito algo com ele, aquilo não podia ser real, mas dois copos geralmente não o faziam tão mal a ponto de imaginar coisas.  
-Eu te proíbo de dizer isso! Eu te proíbo de me contradizer, te proíbo de ser do jeito que é e dizer tal coisa!  
-Eu te proíbo de me proibir!  
-O que? Eu já te proibi de me contradizer! Não vou aceitar que me coloques como em seu nível, ou pior ainda, que seja melhor do que você!  
-Se você dizer isso mais uma vez eu vou te bater!- Modigliani naquela manhã nunca teria se imaginado conversando com um pintor como Utrillo, e certamente não imaginou que estaria discutindo com ele,exatamente como cirancinhas, ou lhe ameaçando fisicamente. Não era usual dele ficar com os sentimentos alterados com alguém tão facilmente assim, mas algo naquela conversa e no jeito de Utrillo, o fez gritar e descontrolar sua fala daquele jeito. A queimação subia sua garganta de novo, mas ela parecia estar vindo de seu estômago, e ele não saberia dizer se era proveniente do gin que havia tragado, sem comer nada antes, ou da proximidade do outro pintor, e a intensidade com que o encarava.  
-Pois eu não vou aceitar que diga isso, sua obra é mais talentosa, assim como o senhor, e te proíbo de tentar fazer qualquer coisa....  
Antes que o outro pintor pudesse continuar com suas gesticulações e falar com nariz empinado, Modigliani se viu lançando-se contra o homem, que estava mais preparado do que aparentava, ou também já planejava bater em Modigliani, pois eles em questão de segundos começaram a briga.  
Primeiramente não causou muita comoção no salão já apertado, já que as pessoas já se esbarravam demasiadamente, mas quando o dono do bar percebeu que eles não eram simples bêbados em uma dança peculiar, ele tentou os separar, e ao não conseguir fazê-lo mandou ambos para fora.  
Levaram alguns minutos e certa ajuda de outros frequentadores, os quais talvez tentassem entrar nas graças do provedor das bebidas para ganhar privilégios, mas os dois artistas logo se viram sendo arremessados pelas portas dos fundos do estabelecimento.  
Modigliani não sabia se eles deveriam recomeçar a briga, agora do lado de fora, mas decidiu se prepara caso o outro quisesse surpreendê-lo. Afinal ele estivera ganhando a luta, o outro pintor era menor do que ele, com o corpo mais franzino e braços mãos longos e desengonçados. Não que Modigliani tivesse prestado mais atenção do que deveria na estrutura do outro pintor. Essas coisas eram somente coisas naturais que se percebia em alguém.  
-Ei, não quis lhe causar problemas no estabelecimento... Não deveria ter dito nada, eu já deveria me conhecer, quando saio para beber não me controlo e...- começou Maurice, que já havia se levantado, e tentava colocar suas roupas no lugar.  
-Tudo bem, eu comecei a briga mesmo. Eu só não pude deixar de achar que estava tentando fazer piada de mim, por ser mais famoso e tudo mais...  
-Há! Eu entendo o que está tentando fazer aqui, senhor Modigliani, não sei quem o colocou nisso ou se surgiu com esse plano sozinho, mas não preciso que alguém me venha fazer elogios para me sentir melhor. Eu já disse que estou tentando parar com a bebida e não é tão simples assim....  
-Espere. O que?  
-Não me diga que não estava mentindo para me fazer sentir melhor, porque eu já estou cansado disso!  
-Eu não sei do que está falando! Eu não estou tentado fazer nada, eu estava só me apresentando...  
-Nem me venha com essa desculpinha, eu consigo ler na sua cara que está mentindo!- Utrillo agora balançava um dedo apontado na cara de Amedeo, que instintivamente não gostou da proximidade e da atitude do outro artista, e bateu em sua mão.  
-Eu não sei do que está falando! Mas talvez esteja realmente bêbado demais para entender algo do que digo!- Modigliani agora estava muito frustrado, não sabia como lidar com o que estava acontecendo, com o jeito que o outro o estava tratando e como ele queria fazê-lo entender como a admiração era sincera.  
Maurice se largou no chão e começou a esfregar as mãos pelo rosto, bagunçando parte do cabelo consequentemente, e Amedeo teve que fazer uma força extrema párea não se ajoelhar ao seu lado e colocá-lo em ordem novamente.  
-Não sei mais o que estou fazendo da minha vida...  
Amedeo não sabia o que dizer para isso, ou o que deveria fazer. Ele estava começando alguma frase que soaria como “sinto muito” quando o outro pintor começou novamente:  
-É só que eu existo nesse estado desde os 16, eu bebia porque tinha muitos problemas... Nunca imaginei viver para ver a bebida se transformar em um deles também. Minha carreira se destrói a cada dia, e não sei o que deveria fazer para parar, para me colocar de volta nos trilhos... Não valho mais nada, nem minha arte, nem meu nome. – Agora Maurice havia parado de esconder o rosto e olhava Amedeo, mostrando mais sentimento do que havia conseguido nos últimos meses- Simplesmente achei um golpe muito baixo que você, dentre tantas outras pessoas, seria quem viria para tentar me iludir a ir me tratar novamente.   
-Eu... não poderia ter começado a imaginar...-Tentou Modigliani depois de alguns segundos sem conseguir formular qualquer outra coisa.  
-Sinto muito.- ambos novamente me uníssono.  
Ao perceberem a sincronia novamente, riram por alguns segundo antes de começarem novamente:  
-Não imaginei que era o que estava acontecendo.  
-Não quis despejar toda essa bagagem emocional em você.  
Os homens se permitiram compartilhar um sorriso, sem saber direito como prosseguir. Parecia que aquela noite não deveria acabar ali, que os dois não deveriam se despedir assim. Maurice se levantou e começou a caminhar pela rua e Amedeo sentiu que era um convite para segui-lo. Ou talvez ele só realmente queria que o fosse.  
Quando Amedeo o alcançou, o outro pintor lhe ofereceu um sorriso, ainda meio dolorido, e um pouco tímido. Amedeo não sabia se deveria dizer algo, se deveria continuar no assunto, ou se já estavam preparados para seguir em frente. Ele não pôde deixar de perceber, com seus sentidos aguçados por ter bebido, mas não bebido o bastante para desaguçá-los, na clareza do luar na noite, no burburinho distante, vindo de dentro dos estabelecimentos, do barulho que seus próprios sapatos faziam nas ruas. Ruas, as quais, lembrou-se, tinham estado inundadas no início do ano. Esse pensamento o fez rir baixinho, e despertou a curiosidade de seu companheiro. Logo eles começaram uma conversa amigável e desimportante sobre os acontecimentos do ano na cidade, e como a noite estava se torando agradável. Amadeo fazia comentários sobre tudo o que conseguia lembrar e comentava como conseguia ver nitidamente as ruas e os detalhes dos lugares por onde passavam. Essa visão precisa, no entanto não era tão bem vinda quando era para perceber os movimentos de Maurice na meia-luz, ou nos detalhes de seu cabelo, em cada fio em sua cabeça, em suas mãos delicadas e em cada quadro que lhe vinha à memória, que estas mesmas mãos haviam pintado com tanta exatidão.  
Os pintores passaram mais uma grande parte da noite em um restaurante, onde puderam aproveitar uma comida melhor do que teriam encontrado no bar, e vinhos de melhor safra também.   
Amedeo já tentava juntar o que restava de seus sentidos para se despedir, para demonstrar como queria talvez outro dia poder vê-lo novamente, repetir a noite, mas sem a briga inicial ou the angst. Como a noite havia sido melhor do que ele imaginaria, em qualquer sentido, por ter conhecido o pintor que ele admirava tanto, mas também por ter sido sortudo o suficiente para confirmar o quanto sua admiração tinha sentido. Só quando conseguiu sair desse devaneio que pôde perceber como Utrillo já havia recomeçado a falar algo:  
-... Poderia ter imaginado que essa noite terminaria assim.   
-...Uhhh, Uhum – Era o que Amedeo conseguia articular, despreparado para o sorriso, dessa vez tão genuíno que o outro lhe oferecia.  
-Mas digo, a noite não precisa terminar aqui se não quisermos....- Maurice começou, talvez nem ele mesmo sabendo como terminaria o que queria dizer.- Se quiser me levar para outro lugar... Digo, se quiser que eu te siga para outro lugar. Não, isso pareceu estranho. Se quiser que nós.... que eu....  
Amedeo não sabia se desejava ajudar o outro no que ele queria dizer, só para ter certeza do que aconteceria, ou porque a ideia ainda parecia muito surreal para ele.  
-Eu gostaria de terminar a minha noite com você... Quando comecei meu dia, nem imaginei que acabaria em qualquer outro lugar que não fosse o chão de uma taverna, ao redor do meu próprio vômito....- Maurice ainda falava, seu discurso parecia dar voltas e mais voltas e nem ele mesmo parecia perceber que estava falando tudo isso em voz alta.   
Assim como o primeiro soco arremessado por Amadeo, ele nem percebeu a rapidez com que seu corpo, sem permissão explícita de seu cérebro, se jogou em Maurice, mas dessa vez, para apoiar sua mão no pescoço do outro e para puxá-lo para um beijo. Novamente, estava despreparado para a rapidez com que houve uma resposta, praticamente como se Maurice estivesse planejando fazer o mesmo, naquele mesmo momento.  
Amedeo não tinha parado para pensar realmente no que faria quando tentasse beijar o outro e ele não desviasse, então foi mais com a guia de seus sentidos que ele conduziu o beijo que agora compartilhava com Maurice. A presença agora tão clara e tão próxima do outro não mais o incomodava, parecia certo, parecia exatamente como devia ser, fazia-o querer puxar o outro artista para ainda mais perto, mas como não podia, se contentou com cravar mais forte os dedos em seu pescoço macio.  
Maurice seguia seu ritmo e já tinha suas mãos na cintura de Amadeo, e ele podia sentir o peso delas em seus ossos. Quando ele tentou passar as mãos pelo cabelo de Otrillo, viu que bagunçá-lo agora o trazia muito mais emoção do que arrumá-los no começo da noite teria feito.  
Nenhum dos dois pareceu perceber como podiam fazer o tempo passar rápido, até perceberem como precisavam sair do restaurante e ir para qualquer outro lugar mais privado.  
Não sabiam realmente como agir depois do que havia acontecido. Utrillo ainda tinha seu jeito peculiar, mas agora parecia mais leve, mais peparado para fazer qualquer coisa, bem menos como o homem que havia deixado seus sentimentos pesados e particulares serem ouvidos por um quase estranho nos fundos de um bar.   
-Realmente não achei que me daria tão bem nessa noite...- ele dizia, entre risadas e pausas para recuperar o fôlego da caminhada que faziam. –Se fosse com qualquer outra pessoa já estaria bom, mas com o melhor... pintor... do mundo...  
Nisso ele se ria mais ainda, até ter passado tempo o suficiente para Amedeo ter escutado o que o outro acabara de dizer.  
-Eu achei que a gente já tinha resolvido isso!   
Maurice pareceu confuso por alguns instantes, mas logo percebeu o que o outro queria dizer, e seu sorriso despencou.  
-Não acredito que você ainda está pensando nisso! Eu já disse que a única razão aceitável para você estar recusando essa posição de melhor do mundo para você, era para me fazer sentir melhor sobre mim mesmo, e como nós já tínhamos descartado essa possibilidade.... Você não pode estar falando sério!  
-Você que não pode estar falando sério! –Ambos haviam parado agora, e se encaravam no meio da rua, falando mais alto do que normalmente fariam nessa situação.  
\- Não pode simplesmente me achar o melhor do mundo depois de ter acabado de ver a bagunça que eu sou!  
-Não pode realmente achar isso! É um ótimo pintor, o melhor, aliás, e não pode realmente achar que sua sensibilidade, e parte de suas imperfeições, as quais, a propósito, eu seria muito feliz em ignorar, por serem anuladas por suas qualidades, de longe, o fazem menos do que realmente é. Não pode pensar assim, simplesmente não pode!  
Diante disso Maurice pareceu parar, sem reação por uns segundos, sua expressão se abrandando, até perceber o que seu rosto e seus sentimentos, influenciados demais pelo álcool e de menos pelos seus próprios comandos racionais, estavam fazendo. Fechando novamente o semblante e empinando o nariz, retorquiu:  
-Eu te proíbo de me contradizer!  
-Eu já te disse para não falar assim comigo!  
A luta dos pintores estava certamente mais desengonçada, e provavelmente engraçada para o expectador de fora, do que na primeira vez, no início daquela noite, e como não havia ninguém para separá-los, também foi mais duradoura.  
Em certos momentos era impossível dizer quem era quem, pela ferocidade com que tentavam acertar o outro, sem conseguir um golpe certeiro, mas sem errar totalmente, tampouco. Não perceberam, no entanto, que seguiam para uma parte mais escura da rua, onde havia uma sarjeta, bem escondida pelos arbustos e o lixo da rua. Em certo momento da luta Maurice derrubou Amedeo, ou Amedeo derrubou Maurice, e a luta teria continuado no solo, se a escuridão e a instabilidade dos dois não os tivessem levado mais a baixo, exatamente na sarjeta, que era mais profunda do que o normal, e especificamente difícil para dois bêbados se levantarem dela.  
Após ambos terem se situado no que estava acontecendo, eles começaram a se perceber em seus resultados após a luta. Maurice com um olho que possivelmente amanheceria roxo e um pulso deslocado pela queda, e Amedeo com um nariz e boca sangrando.  
-Ughhh, não acredito que fizemos isso...  
-Sinto muito- Foi tudo o que Modigliani pôde dizer  
-Humpf.... Pelo cockblocking talvez, porque pelos socos eu desculpo.  
Amadeo só pôde rir disso. E agora, com ambos acabados e na sarjeta, não poderia levar Maurice para nenhum outro lugar, nem conseguiria sair dali. Ao perceber que Maurice pensava a mesma coisa, eles não conseguiram mais segurar a risada. Era uma risada de gin, dor,indignação e surpresa. Com certeza não como eles tinham começado a achar e a desejar desesperadamente que a noite terminaria.  
Modigliani não tinha o pulso quebrado, no entanto, e ainda tinha um pouco de força o suficiente para poder se levantar um pouco e se aproximar do outro, para lhe dar um último beijo, com o resquício de o que aquela noite poderia ter sido, mas também com a promessa de que talvez ele voltaria outro dia para cobrar.  
Eles acabaram dormindo, perto o bastante para ser suspeito, mas longe demais para satisfazê-los, e seu sono durou o resto da noite toda, e a maior parte da manhã. Exatamente como deve ser o sono de quem teve uma noite ou um dia muito bom, ou de quem bebeu muito e precisa descansar, ou de quem gostaria realmente de poder fazer certos momentos, perto de certas pessoas durar muito mais.  
O problema desse sono, no entanto, é que ele não vem para todos no mesmo dia e ao mesmo tempo. O que aconteceu a Amadeo e Maurice, naquela exata noite, era que o sono de alguém tinha sido mais curto e mais leve do que o deles. Porém isso, eles só foram deixados para descobrir, quando acordaram na outra manhã, com o sol brilhando em suas faces, para descobrir que alguém havia roubado seus pertences e seu dinheiro, deixando os dois pintores somente com suas roupas de baixo , uma ressaca terrível e possivelmente uma insolação. Mas havia também, entre os dois homens, uma silenciosa promessa.

**Author's Note:**

> A fic mais aleatória que eu já escrevi na minha vida
> 
> obrigada Carolzinea por ser a primeira pessoa a ler ela


End file.
